The present invention relates to vials for levels, and more particularly to vials with improved visibility. The present invention further relates to levels having LEDs to illuminate the vials.
Levels are typically used for determining whether an object or surface is level to a particular surface or adjusting an object to a level surface. Levels are typically used to measure and level at various angles (e.g., 0 degrees, 30 degrees, 45 degrees and 90 degrees). Levels typically include a vial that includes spirit (i.e., fluid) and a bubble suspended in the spirit. As the level tilts the bubble shifts in the vial to indicate if the level is at the desired angle. For low light situations some levels include light sources to illuminate the vials and provide increased visibility and readability.